dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Absorption
Absorption is an attack used by certain characters, all villians. The attacker uses it against a person who'se strength and abitities they wish to posess. The attack usually involves the attacker using a part of their body to suck a victim into his body, thus gaining their power and abilities. Buu's Absorption (Kyūshyū) :Buu fully engulfs and takes an opponent into his body to cause an increase in physical or mental prowess. Buu usually has a severed body part liquify, or he has a piece of skin fall off of his body. The goo will then sneak up behind the person, and strech itself to be large enough to accomadate the target. The goo will then leap onto the person. The goo will try to smother as much of the target as it can on the first strike to make the capture easier. If Buu is lucky, the goo will completely cover the target on the first leap. Once the goo is on the person, it will quickly cover up any part of the person that wasn't covered during when it first leaped. Once the target is completely covered, the goo will squeeze amd solidify, trapping the person. It is seemingly impossible to escape the goo, no matter what the circumstances (such as Piccolo, who the goo took a long time to cover due to his armor). Buu will then raise his finger up, and the goo will then launch up into the air with the person inside of it. The goo will then fly straight into Buu and cover him. During the transformation, Buu will become liquified himself, meaning that he is basically takes over the the goo and has surrounded the person with his own liquified body. He then begins to meld back into solid form, making sure the person is in the center of the goo. The person is shrunken and is put inside Buu's body in a pod. The transformation is long and usually be accompanied by loud moans and groans, most prominently heard when Buu absorbes Gotenks and Piccolo. Whether these sounds are of Buu struggling to absorb two beings at once or just because of all the power has never been specified. Unlike Cell, who took in life essence only through his tail, Buu can perform this technique with any part of his body, even a severed limb, or he can simply liquify his whole body and cover the victim with himself. When absorbing another being, Buu always takes qualities of their outward appearance as well. He also gains knowledge of their attacks, like Piccolo's Makankosappo, Gotenks' Galactic Donut and Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, and Gohan's Kamehameha. He also apparently possesses the ability to use attacks after seeing it done once, as he does so with the Kamehameha, as well as the Shunkan Idô when in Kid Buu form. Cell's Absorption .]] Cell's tail serves one purpose: to absorb other beings into his body. Cell will gain all of the strenght of the person he has absorbed. Cell has two methods of absorption. The first method is to stab the person with the sharp end of his tail. The tail will then suck up all of the organic matter of the victim, leaving the clothing behind. Cell has a second method of absorption, made for people who he wants every bit of strength from. Instead of stabbing the person and draining the person's life force, Cell will instead absorb the person whole. Cell will open up the pointy end of his stinger, and it will become a giant sucker. Cell will bring the sucker down on the person, and the sucker will suck them through Cell's tail into his body. The person will be held unconsious in Cell's body. This method was made for Android 17 and 18, who, due to not being completely organic (as they were human before Dr. Gero modified them), had to be absorbed whole. This is Cell's preferred method, as it gives him full power. Even though Cell's tail retracted after becoming Perfect Cell, it is shown that Cell can still bring his stinger out and absorb other people using this technique. Hirudegarn In his movie, Hirudegarn absorbed people with his tail, similar to cell's absorption. It is never used while fighting.